<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Longed Brothers by buon1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016576">The Longed Brothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buon1996/pseuds/buon1996'>buon1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Magic, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buon1996/pseuds/buon1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers fight over the course of centuries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Longed Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood began to pour out of the knight’s mouth as the thorns reach up from his stomach, and just before the Knight died, a single blood red rose bloomed from his blood-filled mouth. The Knight would have collapsed underneath himself if the thorns had not taken root round him. The Sorcerer lowered his arms, and looked toward the King and his protectors.</p><p>“You dare think your steel is any match for what I possess?”</p><p>“We have already imprisoned many of your kind, freak!” spoke the King not even looking at the dead knight.</p><p>“Oh I know what you have done to your own subjects, a great many of my friends and allies were slaughtered by your hand. And today their murders will be avenged.”</p><p>The Sorcerer snapped his finger, and the silver ring with a deep purple amethyst on his ring finger began to glow as every remaining knight began to cough up blood and as thorns ripped from their stomach. Within seconds blood covered roses bloomed from their dripping mouth.</p><p>The King’s face grew white, and he dropped his longsword and fell to his knees. “Just do it traitor, kill your brother!”</p><p>“Haha, you think I would kill someone from my own family? No, your fate will be much worse. You will watch, as everyone around you will grow old and die. All while you never age a single day. My gift to you is eternal life. A life so long and burdened you will wish for death.”</p><p>The Sorcerer snapped his wrist, and royal red smoke covered him. Once the smoke cleared, he was gone.</p><p>***</p><p>Days turned to months, months to years, years into decades, and finally decades into centuries. The King was frail; the ages had been cruel to him. The King had aged, and grew old, but he could never die, even a dragger to his heart did nothing but cause him pain. He was ancient now, the world had changed, and his small kingdom was conquered and annexed into a far greater realm, well over two hundred years ago. Since then he had moved village to village, then town and town. Now he returned to his once land, and sat on the steps that once lead to his throne. Now in its palace pile of bricks, much like throughout the rest of the now ruins. He had tried to many years to kind his brother, so that he may lift his curse. However, all that the King ever found was a small hut in the middle of the forest.</p><p>The King sat on the stone steps and wept. He once again prayed to his long dead gods, for something that could kill him. The only answer he ever was given was a single black raven, but even that had dead many, many years ago.</p><p>The King wait there in his ruins, and fell asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Peaking from a raven had woken the King. Once his old eyes grew used to the light, he say a man in a black suit and a long wood walking cane. The man turned and the first thing that the King saw was the ring with a glowing purple gem, and then that smirk.</p><p>“Well brother. How have you been this past one hundred years? I have been nearly the same, but my little shops been doing much better. Did you know many people have wanted to relearn the Old Arts? Of course, as the last real user, I’ve been teaching it; for course, for a price.”</p><p>“Are you going to lift it or not?” asked the King.</p><p>“Lift what? … Oh, that little curse?” the Sorcerer responded. “No I don’t think so. You see I cannot killed anyone so close to me. I mean it is just the two of us. I would have hoped that after all this centuries, you would have learned that by now. But I can lift some of those years off of you; you just have to say what I want.”</p><p>The King stood silent. He had not said those words, last time, and his age was too great now, he could barely do much. “… No.”</p><p>“Oh … oh well, if you say so.” The Sorcerer turned round and was about to walk out of the ruined hall. He stopped and looking from the corner of his eye, “I’ll give you fifty years, this time. Now remember, I’m always here.”</p><p>***</p><p>The last fifty years were even worse for the King. He had started to year whispers from the death all around him. His hair had finally completely fallen put, his teeth had turned yellow and were starting to rot, and his fingernails had grown long and thick, were curled and black. He could no longer consume food, and his hunger had driven him mad many years ago. But, the memory of the Sorcerer had kept him sane. He returned to the hill that had the ruins.</p><p>Over the past fifty years, even the ruins became ruined, and nothing but a few walls and pillars remained. He had forgotten where the grand hall used to be, as long as the names of everyone he used to talk too. The King wandered the ruins and came upon a man, in black jeans, and a dark red shirt, with a glowing ring. It took the King a few minutes to recognize the man as his brother.</p><p>The Sorcerer turned, and placed his phone back into his pocket. “Ah, brother. You look … well frankly terrible. But this past fifty years though, who would of thought about a man on the Moon? And instant communication around the world? We really are a great species, aren’t we brother?”</p><p>“Mmmm.” Was all that the King could say, the ages had turned his tongue to a thin black thing.</p><p>“I see the ages haven’t been as kind to you, as to me.”</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you won’t be able to say what I want. Oh well. I guess I can leave then.”</p><p>The Sorcerer was about to turn to leave by the King fell to his knees and grabbed onto his arm. The Sorcerer looked down. “I see. Hmm, well all right you are quite pitiful right now. I guess I can lift the curse.”</p><p>The Sorcerer raised him arm and stopped. He looked down at the shell of his elder brother, who was crying. “You honestly thought I would kill my own brother. You think I’m that much of a monster still?”</p><p>A strangled gasp escaped the King’s hollowed and rotted mouth, as the King fell even more. As the King collapsed onto the green grassy field, his tears poured from him. The King did not even notice that the Sorcerer had left.</p><p>***</p><p>The King lost track of time. He did not even notice when the grass dried out and death covered everything but him. He became thinner and hollower. Then things began to grow around him again, grass, then rose bushes, then trees. Those trees grew from saplings to tall ancient things with bases so wide a single man would not even hug it. The air around him had grown thinner and older. Roots began to wrap around him as both time and the rain-washed even the soil away. He began to forget many things, even what the Sun, for the tree lining had grown so thick the world around him became dark green and black.</p><p>The King grew just empty. Nevertheless, the memory of the Sorcerer always remained.</p><p>***</p><p>The Sorcerer walked up to his brother. The Sorcerer finally took pity on the creature, and took back all of the thousands of years from him. The King opened his eyes again and saw a man.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Me? Oh I’m just your brother.”</p><p>“You are? I didn’t know I had a brother.”</p><p>“Of course you do. Who do you think kept you company all these years?”</p><p>“What’s a year?”</p><p>“Haha, you’ve had many of them.”</p><p>“Oh, were they fun.”</p><p>“No, they were our punishment. But now … let’s just say we’re better now. Come on I’ll take you home.”</p><p>“What’s home?”</p><p>“It used to be here, but that was long ago. Now our new home is much nicer.”</p><p>“We used to live in a forest?”</p><p>“No our home was here before the forest. That was long ago, and the world has restarted, well nearly restarted.”</p><p>“What does that mean, brother?”</p><p>“Well I’m a king from a land far, far away. I’m here to take you home.”</p><p>“Oh good.”</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>***</p><p>The two brothers looked up as the last star went dark.</p><p>“Is this the end brother?”</p><p>“No of course not. We just need to wait a little longer.”</p><p>“How much longer?”</p><p>“Just a few. I think we’ll know.”</p><p>They laid on the field for a long time. They soon fell asleep. When they woke up again the darkness was turning white, as even the darkness began to die out. And finally they began to fall.</p><p>***</p><p>The King woke up shocked at what he had saw. His guards had surrounded his brother and had pointed their swords at him. “Lower your swords.”</p><p>“You’re Grace, are you sure? He is a …” spoke a knight.</p><p>“I know what he is. He is my brother.” The King spoke.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>